The Smashers Movie
by JennaWrites
Summary: Smashfield was a crazy, yet peaceful town. That is until Mario makes a huge mistake that leads his hometown to disaster! Will Mario save his family? Will Smashfield be saved? Will this fanfic be parodied on The Simpsons movie? R&R.


**Hi everyone! I'm really excited about this fanfic. It's supposed to be a parody of the Simpsons movie, instead with Nintendo characters (not all characters will be smashers). Now for my first smasher to say the disclaimer… Link!**

**Link: JennaWrites doesn't own the Simpsons or Nintendo. By the way, where's my Master Sword I loaned to you?**

**Uhhhhh… I kind of… loaned it to Ganondorf.**

**Link: You WHAT!?**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Movie starts with a large Nintendo logo on the screen as orchestral fanfare plays. As the fanfare continues to play, Kirby walks onto the screen, and then sings along the fanfare, in a loud, screeching voice.

Kirby: Da da da da! Da da da da! Da da da _DAAAAAAAAAA!!_

However, because the pink puffball sang so loudly at a high note, he causes the Nintendo logo to shatter like glass. Kirby watches the pieces of glass fall, and then become dust in the wind. Realized what damage he caused, he gulped nervously. Trying not to make everyone mad at him, Kirby turns to the camera. The puffball then waves at it, and exclaiming in his cute, childlike voice.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiii!_"

The audience then "Awws" at Kirby's cuteness and innocence; then Kirby walks away.

Then the camera zooms up into outer space, towards the moon (the music from"2001: A Space Odyssey" starts to play). A spacecraft is seen landing onto the moon's surface. Then through the dust from the landing comes out a Mewtwo in a spacesuit. He then bounds over to a Pikachu in a space suit too; instead it holds a flag with a symbol of a pokéball.

"We come in peace, for Pokémon everyw--" Mewtwo proclaims proudly.

Then suddenly, Pikachu stabs Mewtwo in the chest with the tip of the flag, numerous times. As Pikachu attacks him with the flag, Mewtwo screams in pain. Then after a few hits on Mewtwo's helmet with the flag, his space helmet breaks. The Pokémon immediately loses air, causing his head to expand and pop, and dies. Pikachu points and laughs at the Mewtwo in glee, goes inside the spacecraft and goes back to Earth. Then a newspaper spins into view, showing a picture of a brave looking Pikachu. It read, "PIKACHU HERO RETURNS". As a subtitle it read, "DID EVERYTHING TO SAVE MEWTWO".

Then we see Pikachu riding in a car in a parade in the city, with confetti falling from the sky, while hundreds of Pokémon cheered for him.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu greeted happily, while he waved to his fans. It's seen that some fans where holding "Pikachu/McCain '08" signs.

Then we see Pikachu outside of the White House, becoming the president as "Hail to the Chief" played in the background. Then we switch at the president's office at night, where Pikachu is at his new presidential desk, eating some fruit from the many received gift baskets.

Then an eerie spooky voice calls out from the distance, "Pikachu… Pikachu…"

Pikachu hears this and the small Pokémon turns his head around confused. He then looks out the window, at moon with binoculars. On the moon, we see Mewtwo lying down. He pulls up a sign reading, "I'm telling."

Pikachu's eyes bulged in a cartoon-like antic. We then see him pacing around a courtyard, thinking a comfy chair while his children played with blocks, and stares outside a window desperate to come up with an idea. Then suddenly, a light bulb appears above Pikachu and he snaps his fingers in realization of an idea.

Pikachu walks over to a portrait of a Pikachu version of Abraham Lincoln, and presses a button, revealing a mission panel. He then turns the knob to accidental launch, and while covering his eyes, he causes an "accidental launch".

Hundreds of missiles all over the country were launched towards the moon… including Mewtwo. As Mewtwo saw the arsenal of missiles coming towards him, he screams terrified, with his mouth wide open. As he screams, the missiles go inside his mouth, into his body, making him the size of an elephant. Then finally, one tiny missile, flies up to him slowly. A little boot comes out of a compartment, and gently kicks the swelled up Pokémon.

**KA-BOOM!!**

Mewtwo was blown up to smithereens, and into many pieces. Then we see our favorite, Italian plumber's head covering the screen, exclaiming in an Italian accent, "Boring!"

"Dad, we can't see the movie," complained a young female ice climber in a pink parka (Nana).

It's revealed that the Mario family (Mario, Peach, Ness, Nana, and Pichu) was in a movie theatre, along with many Nintendo characters.

"Hey! Down in front, pathetic weaklings! I'm trying to watch the move _I_ star in!" Mewtwo yells furiously, with a vein showing on his forehead.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts angrily in agreement.

"I can't-a believe we're-a paying for-a something that we get-a on TV for-a free. If you ask-a me, everybody in this-a theater is a giant sucker," Mario states annoyed to everyone in the theatre, then he turns to the camera and points at the reader, exclaiming, "Especially-a YOU!"

* * *

Then the screen faded into a blue cloudy sky where a title appears, "The Smashers".

Heavenly Chorus: The Smashers

Then Pit flies under the title, pulling a banner that says "Movie".

"Movie!" Pit exclaims, "On the computer screen."

Then the camera starts flying into the town of Smashfield, home of the Smashers of Super Smash Bros.! (With the background music of the opening theme of Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

We go inside the kitchen of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand gives a Crazy Hand a mug of coffee. Crazy Hand gladly accepts the coffee, shaking madly as usually. Then as he drinks it, Master Hand looks at the coffee beans he used to make the coffee with. He then gasps suddenly when he sees that they were caffeinated coffee beans! (Trust me. Giving Crazy Hand caffeine is NOT good!) Then after a few sips, Crazy Hands vibrates insanely much more than last time. He drops the coffee mug, and shoots off out of the window like a rocket, literally!

Then we switch the Swift-E-Mart where inside, we see Sonic (the owner of the Swift-E-Mart) using a marker to change the expiry date of a carton of milk, from 2007, to 2009.

Then we go over to outside of Smashfield Elementary School, where Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wolf hoist Lucas up the flagpole by his underwear. The three villains salute as poor Lucas screams.

Meanwhile, inside the school in a classroom, we see Ness writing on the chalkboard, "I will not plagiarize this fan fiction."

Then the scene switches to a Green Day concert by Lake Smashfield, where hundreds of Nintendo characters cheered for the band. The band was playing on the barge, which was floating on the lake. They were playing the rock and roll version of the "Super Smash Bros. Brawl Opening Theme." Meanwhile in the crowd, Krystal was on top of Fox's shoulders; she opens her sweater to reveal a T-Shirt with a downward arrow and the words "Not My Boyfriend".

Also King Dedede is trying to crowd surf, much to the crowd's discontentment because of his HUGE girth.

"Uh, excuse me, my hinie is dipping!" King Dedede says in an annoyed tone, to the people below him.

The crowd then groans disgusted, then finally drop the oversized penguin.

Then after finishing the song off with a finishing guitar solo, the whole crowd cheers.

"I love you Green Day!" Zero Suit Samus screams with a tearful face.

"Me too! Why do you think I spray painted myself green?!" Donkey exclaims with his whole body green. He then beats his chest proudly; then high fives with Diddy Kong. However, because of the chemicals of the spray paint, he gets dizzy and faints.

Billie Joe Armstrong then approaches the microphone and says to the crowd, "All right, well thanks a lot for coming."

"Your welcome!" Diddy Kong exclaims stupidly off-screen.

"We've been playing for three and a half hours. Now, we'd like just a minute of your time to say something about the environment," Billie says proudly.

Then the crowd suddenly stops after hearing the artist say "environment", and a dead silence falls across the crowd. Then suddenly the crowd starts booing loudly and throwing objects from beer bottles to other disgusting crap at the band.

"Shut the hell up and play!" Dark Link yells angrily.

"Go back to Massachusetts Preppy!" Fox exclaims angrily at Billie as he throws a beer bottle. (**A/N: Though seriously, NO offense to anyone from Massachusetts. If you any complaints about that, talk with Fox, **_**not**_** me.**)

"Did you call me Fox?" Peppy Hare calls from Fox's communicator thingy.

"No Peppy, I was calling Green Day 'preppy'," Fox replies.

"Oh, okay," Peppy replies, "But in the meantime, DO A BARREL ROLL!"

"I believed in you Green Day!" Falco cries out sadly with tears in his eyes. Then he rips up his sign that said, "I heart Green Day" (heart was actually a picture of a heart). Then the pilot runs off sobbing loudly.

"Preachy!" King Dedede shouts ragingly.

"We're not being preachy," Billie insisted, as the crowd continued to throw stuff at them.

"But the pollution in your lake - it's dissolving our barge!" FRANK EDWIN WRIGHT III exclaims in a scared tone. We see the barge being ate by the polluted water of the lake, as if corrosive acid.

"I thought they touched on a vital issue," Nana comments, with Snake next to her in a deck chair.

"I beg to differ," Snake replied to the ice climber. Then the spy rises from his chair, grabs a small rock-like object from his belt, and hurls at one of the band members. The object penetrates the bass drum and hits Frank in the crotch.

"Oh!" Frank screams in pain on the ground.

Michael Pritchard walks over to Frank to see if he's okay, and sees the "rock". Then he looks closer to see that it wasn't a rock at all, but a grenade! With the pin taken off! Michael gasps and immediately grabs and throws it gently in the air panicking, as if it was a hot potato. Then he hurled the grenade over the lake, just before it exploded.

"I knew we should've gone to Springfield instead!" Billie shouts scared, using his guitar as a shield from the flying objects hurling at him.

Then the barge starts to sink in the polluted lake. As the water starts to go over the barge Michael turns to his fellow band members and says sadly, "Gentlemen, it's been an honor playing with you tonight."

The band members then put down there instruments, and brought out violins and played the sad song from Titanic.

The barge then tips on it side and sunk (Titanic style). As it sinks vertically, the band members fall off into the lake screaming.

Several seconds later, after the barge completely submerged, along with Green Day, Wario exclaims to the crowd, "Hey! Let's go to Green Day's Tour Bus, tip it over, steal all there dumb, useless crap and sell it on eBay!"

"Yeah!" the whole crowd cheered in agreement.

"And—uh, let's steal all their beer, get drunk, and throw a party in their tipped over tour bus!" Wario adds on stupidly, and adds a big belch, like the fat, drunk he is.

"_YEEAAAAAAH!!_" the whole crowd screamed loudly in definite agreement.

Everyone then runs off cheering to the deceased band's tour bus to steal, party, and get drunk. However the only remaining person was Nana, who woefully sighs for the poor rock band, as she looks out on the lakeshore.

* * *

The scene then switches to the next day outside of the First Church of Smashfield. In front of the church, the sign says, "THOU SHALL TURN OFF THY CELL PHONES".

Inside the church, we see Meta Knight playing, "American Idiot: Funeral Version" on the organ, as everyone got seated on the pews.

"For the latest rock band to die in our town. Lord, hear our prayer," Pit, the reverend of the church, proclaimed on the podium.

The congregation said quietly, "Lord, hear our prayer."

Then we hear tires screeching to a halt outside of the church. We see silhouettes of the Mario family through the stain glass windows, who were exiting out of their car.

"I hate being late," Peach voice said from outside.

"Well I hate-a going!" Mario objected angrily, "Why can't-a I worship the lord in-a my own way-a, by praying like-a hell on my death-a-bed."

"Mario, they can hear you inside!" Peach exclaimed.

"Relax! Those-a pious morons are-a too busy talking to-a their phony-baloney God-a!" Mario exclaims.

The Mario family (Mario, Peach, Ness, Nana, and Pichu) enter the church to total silence and dirty glares (particularly at Mario).

As the family walk through the aisles, Mario says quietly and quickly to some people, "How-a you doin'? Peace-a be with-a you. Praise-a 'Jebus'."

The family sits down on a pew right next to Toadsworth who was sleeping. While sitting, we see Ness glancing down at something. The camera lowers to reveal that Ness is playing his game boy advance, playing "Pokémon Popper". The object of the game is to shoot at many Pokémon as possible with a rifle (The basic game play of duck hunt). Pichu notices Ness playing it, and immediately gets offended. The small Pokémon then instantly, angrily confiscates the game cartridge, and swallows it whole.

"Now, today I'd like to try something a little different. I'm going to call on one of YOU!" Pit exclaims pointing at the congregation.

After what Pit had just said, everyone gasps in horror, and cower under the pews.

"Now the word of God dwells within everyone, I want you to let that word out! Let your spirit--" Pit assures everyone.

Then Luigi raises his hand and waves it desperately, chanting, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Seeing that Luigi seems to _always_ wants to something at church, Pit sighs in annoyance, and asks irritated, "What is it, Luigi?"

"The good Lord is telling me to confess something," Luigi says in an excited tone.

"Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay…" Mario chants quietly, smiling and crossing his fingers.

"Mario!" Peach whispered harshly, hardly believing he would make fun of his own twin brother.

"An immodest sense of pride in our community," Luigi says.

Pit then stares blankly for a several seconds, then says, "Somebody else besides Luigi for once. Let the Lord's light shine on you!"

Meanwhile, a heavenly ray of sunlight shines through a window, on Toadsworth who is still sleeping. Then Toadsworth leans forward, but the light manages to follow him. Then the old mushroom man slowly opens his and rises to his feet.

"Feel the spirit. Let it out!" Pit declares to everyone.

Toadsworth then suddenly springs to life, possessed, shouting, "Horrible! Horrible things are going to happen!"

As he continues, he starts pointing to people, "And they're going to happen to you, and you, and you... and you!"

Peach gasps scared when her steward points at her.

"Oh Nelly!" Toadsworth exclaims and falls to the ground writhing. As everyone watches Toadsworth continuing to twitch, Red (a.k.a. Pokémon Trainer) grabs out his cell phone and records the scene.

"People of Smashfield! Heed this warning. Sharp fangs! A thousand eyes! Trapped forever!!"

Then Toadsworth begins spinning in a circle, and grunting like the three stooges.

"Dad, do something!" Nana exclaims worried.

Mario then quickly flips pages through a bible to look for an answer, then he exclaims panicking, "This-a book doesn't have-a any answers!"

Toadsworth then rises to his feet again exclaiming, "Beware! Beware! Time is short. Eeepa! Eeepa! Eeeeeeepaaaaa!"

Then he falls to the ground again, continuing, "Believe me! BELIEVE ME!"

Peach stood there completely stunned after seeing that whole scene.

After that, Mario quickly rolls up Toadsworth in the aisle rug, and drags him out of the church, while the delirious old man still moans.

"Thanks for listening!" Toadsworth says to everyone as he's dragged away.

* * *

The scene then switches inside the car, with Peach staring at Toadsworth (who still has the rug wrapped around him) with a puzzled look.

"Okay, who wants-a pancakes?" Mario asked.

"I do, I do, I do!" Ness, Nana, and Toadsworth exclaim gleefully.

"Wait a minute, what about Toadsworth?" Peach asked still concerned for Toadsworth.

"I want whip cream!" Ness shouts.

"I want honey!" Nana shouts.

"Something happened with that man," Peach insisted to her family.

"I'll tell ya what-a happened: A certain some-a-one had a senior moment. But that's-a okay, because we-a love him, and we got-a free rug out of-a it," Mario says assuring Peach, then he kisses Toadsworth on his forehead.

"But Mario!" Peach insisted strongly, "What is the point of going to church every Sunday, when if someone we love has a genuine religious experience, we ignore it? Right Toadsworth?"

There was a short moment of silence in the car, and then Toadsworth replies randomly, "I want baked apples on my pancakes."

"I rest-a my case," Mario says to Peach self-righteously.

Then when car parks in front of a pancake house, Peach says to her family, "I'm not dropping this."

Then Peach storms out of the car, slightly irritated that her family ignored her. Then the rest of the family follows, leaving Toadsworth in the car alone.

"Wait a minute; I'm still in the car!" Toadsworth exclaims angrily.

"Oh right," Mario says in realization.

He then returns to the car, He opens the car door, winds the window down a bit, and then leaves the old mushroom alone in the car.

**So watcha think? Please review! And no flames please!**


End file.
